Grimmjow bored
by mikiolip
Summary: Grimmjow get's bored and visits his favorite berry. Grimmichi. one shot.


Grimmjow stares at his ceiling of his bed room in los nochas, lost in though about a certain strawberry shinigami he has been visiting recently. Thinking about his bright orange hair, his brown chocolate mocha eyes, the fire in those eyes when he's fighting, and that smoking hot bod when hes squirming and panting under grimmjow begging for more of his powerful thrusts.

Grimmjow started to feel a tightness in his usually loos pants and shifted uncomfortably into a sitting position. He gets up and decided enough is enough, he's going to give his berry for a visit. Grimm open up a graganta and walked threw it with a grin plastered to his flawless face.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was having a crap ass day. First he was awoken by his father screaming his name and trying to kick him awake, then at school there was a pop quiz which he was not ready for, and then when he got home he was once again greeted by his father trying to attack him threw the door. Now he was in his room trying to finish his math homework to which he was having most difficulty with.<p>

Then out of no where he felt two big strong arms snake around him, for a split second he was scared until he heard his voice.

" 'ey there Berry-Head what 're you so concentrated on? huh." Grimmjow's husky voice whispered into his ear.

"Go away Grimm I'm busy." Ichigo scowled drawing his hand to his head and leaning away from his lover. Grimmjow frowned un-snaked his arms around Ichigo and sat on his bed.

"But Ichigoooooo~ 'm bored and really want to have some fun. Please." Grimmjow puts on his pouting face, which usually always makes his berry come running to him and doing what ever he wanted. but for some reason the stupid shinigami just strait up ignored the espada. Grimm getting frustrated stood up and as quick as a cat pulled the chair Ichigo was sitting on and lifted it int he air. Then proceeded to chuck the scared shinigami onto the bed.

"GRIMMJOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" A screaming angry Ichigo was a happy Grimmjow and Ichigo could practically all the things Grimm wanted to do to him with the giant shit eating grin on his face. Ichigo shuddered with fear and anticipation. As much as he didn't want to admit it Ichigo really did want to be with his lover instead of doing the stupid math homework. Ichigo sighed and started taking off his own shirt only to be stopped by big calloused hands. Ichigo looked up into blue azure eyes with confusion and anger. All he wanted to do was relive the stress he had but no Grimm had to do things his way. With teasing and trying his best to get Ichigo to beg. Grimmjow still having that smile plastered to his face quickly untied his hakama's sash and tied Ichigo's hand onto his bed post.

With Ichigo now tied up and ready for Grimmjow's touches he quickly went to work. Grimm slowly and teasingly unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt making sure that the fabric slide over Ichigo's nipples. At that the blush Ichigo was trying hard to hold back burst forth making his face a little more pink. Grimmjow Still taking off his Shirt starts to kiss his neck going lower with every button _gone._ Once the shirt was off he started to lick and nip at Ichigo's nipples causing the teen to moan quietly.

Grimmjow smirks, he moves onto the next nipple and gives it the same treatment,, but this time when he licks over it one last time he grinds his hips onto ichigo's causing his to moan much louder and get even more red from his blush. Ichigo starts to squirm in the wrist bounds only to stop when he feels lips pressed agents his and subconsciously opens his mouth for the espada to invade. Grimmjow explores the familiar territory of his berry and grinds his pelvis into Ichigo's once again, and once again making Ichigo moan.

Once air became a problem Grimmjow detached himself from Ichigo's mouth and begins to unbuckle his belt. Hissing all the way. "Why can't you just not where a belt this thing is getting in the FUCKING way." Ichigo chuckles. "It's not funny shinigami." Grimmjow growls.

"Well if your having this much trouble I- AHHHAA." While Ichigo was talking he failed to notice that Grimm successfully removed the belt and began stroking Ichigo's manhood.

"What was that berry didn't quite hear ya." Grimm purrs and swiftly takes off Ichigo's pants and boxers. Ichigo's cock twitches from the sudden coldness and links eyes with Grimmjow, Pleading him to do anything to his dick. Grimm looked down at the weeping cock with pre cum sliding down, Grimm licked his lips. He licked up the pre cum and put the head of Ichigo's dick in his mouth swirling his tongue all around and threw the slit making Ichigo moan and wiggle his hips trying desperately to get more from Grimm.

"Stop- ahhhh fuckingggg t-teasing." Grimmjow chuckled and slowly swallowed Ichigo whole causing Ichigo to push his hips deeper into Grimm. He placed his hand on Ichigo's hips to stop him and bobbed his head. up and down, up and down, and up and down and Ichigo was ready to cum and was about to when Grimmjow removed his mouth from Ichigo's cock and began taking off his clothing. Once they were completely off he went over to Ichigo's desk and opened a drawer and found the half used lubricant. Grimmjow put a gorgeous amount on his fingers and put Ichigo's legs on his shoulders to get a better angle. Grimmjow began circling his finger around Ichigo's hole causing him to hiss.

"That's fucking cold." Grimmjow stares at his berry and slowly inserts one finger in. "Ahhhaa." Ichigo is panting and red all over with his eyes shut. Grimm is still watching him all the while and then inserts another finger. then starts to scissors him, all the while searching for something. "AAAAHHAHHA. D-Do that again. Hit that a-again." Grimmjow happy to obey hit Ichigo's prostate once again before entering a third finger. Grimm thrusts and thrusts a few times before removing all together and squeezes more lubricant onto his hand. he coats his dick and still watching his berry, and thrusts into Ichigo hitting his prostate dead on. Ichigo wiggles and Moans loud, slowly opening his eyes to find Grimmjow staring at him. A huge smirk splits across Grimmjow's face and he thrust in and out, in and out, in and out. the whole time eyes locked with Ichigo watching him enjoy it all.

"G-Grimmjow. I'm g-gonna cum." Once Ichigo said thous words Grimmjow slowed down and almost stopped all together. Ichigo was confused and upset at first but then realized what his lover wanted. Grimmjow and Ichigo has been together for quite some time now and every time he would do this, Ichigo should have realized it right away but he was enjoying himself way to much to even care. But he needed to finish it was starting to hurt. "Grimmjow, my king please let me cum. please I'm begging you." Once Ichigo said that Grimm sped up and latched his hand onto Ichigo's cock pumping him in time with his thrusts pushing Ichigo over the edge. Ichigo cumed long and hard all over his and Grimmjow's chests. Grimmjow fallowed soon after and slowly pulled out of Ichigo and fell next to him. Grimmjow untied Ichigo's wrists and pulled him in to cuddle. Ichigo wasn't one for cuddling but when it came to Grimmjow he just couldn't say no. plus he loved hearing Grimm purr in his sleep which usually fallowed after a good sex like that one.

"I love you Grimm. But next time you come over make sure I'm not doing homework okay?" Ichigo smiled and moved in closer to his lover.

"I don't understand why ya just don't go ta school. I mean you 're smarter than anyone I know. And I know Szayel." Grimmjow nuzzled into Ichigo's neck. Usually during sex Grimmjow would leave hickies and bight marks all over Ichigo's neck but today he was feeling kind. Plus Ichigo's neck was already littered in scars from Grimmjow's mean game.

"But fine next time I will pick a better time. _I love you too._" Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo knows how hard it is for Grimm to say thous three little words and he pressed closer to him to show her herd. Grimm smiles and falls asleep as dose Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>I and so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or the wrong use of grammar or if there is anything wrong with it. I have a slight dyslexia. please review!<strong>


End file.
